Love Me, Love Me Now!
by SelenaMDV
Summary: A kinky 'love making' scene with our favorite brothers! Slash. Please enjoy, rate and review! Surprise ending! Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with 'Supernatural'. I only write fan fictions for fun, and I make no money what so ever!


"LOVE ME!" Dean shouted.

"No" Sam said in a cold voice, looking him straight in his eyes. His eyes looked fierce.

"WHY NOT?" Dean pleaded.

"I hate you" Sam said without the same expression as before.

"What have i ever done to you that would make you hate me?" Dean asked.

"You being you... Your looks... Your nasty hair.. Your god damn car.. Everything about you makes me sick and I hate you..." Sam said before he laughed an evil laugh.

"Noo, no, please don't do this to me..." Dean pleaded once again.

"I'm leaving you to rot here in this god forsaken house…"

"NO, please!"

Dean woke up from the worst dream he'd ever had and heard himself scream 'DONT HATE ME!'

Sam turned around from the TV and gave Dean a dirty look.

"Oh my god, I just had the worst nightmare ever.. I dreamed that you were leaving and that you hated me, puuh... You don't right?" Dean laughed.

"Of course i do, fucker" Sam said.

Sam turned around to the TV again. Dean' chin dropped ten floors down, hadn't it been that his chin actually was attached to his face, he would have been pretty sure it went all the way down to hell...

Dean got up from the bed and walked over to the sofa where Sam sat.

"Huh?"

"Huhu what?" Sam said.

"You're kidding me..."

"Course i am, take it easy Dana.."

"Go fuck yourself" Dean said.

"Sure, will you help me?" Sam winked at Dean.

"Guess so" Dean said and smirked.

Dean took a good grip in Sam's hair and dragged him up from the sofa and kissed him before throwing him in to the wall, one of the pictures of Dean when he was a baby fell down on the ground and broke.

"You have been a very bad boy haven't you, Sammy?"

"Y..Yes I have"

"Now big brother Dean have to punish you"

"He does?" Sam asked.

"He sure does"

"Or you gonna be a good boy?" Dean asked.

"Hell no, you bitch"

"That does it, you're going down, you freak"

"I.. I am?"

"Down to waist level, theres something`s waiting there for naughty boys like you!"

"There is?"

"Sure is, badass"

Dean once again grabbed his little brothers hair and pulled him down to his boxers. Sam pulled the boxers down to the floor and admired his huge 'bad boy present' before putting his hands on it, stroking it back and forth, faster and.. Faster until he saw the pre cum dripping from the end of the shaft.

"Suck my goddamn cock you freak"

"Ok, sir"

Dean dragged Sam by the hair up to face level.

"Sir? What the fuck? I'm not your dad… Now stop calling me sir and get down there and drain me" Dean demanded.

"Ok, big brother!"

"Thats better"

Sam put the dick in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the shaft before biting it.

Dean threw Sam away from him so he landed with his head in the wall.

"What the fuck was that, Sammy?"

"I don't know" Sam said with a teasing voice.

"Now you're gonna get an even bigger punishment!" Dean said.

"Bring it on, cunt" Sam said and winked at his big brother.

Dean smacked Sam over his head for those words.

Sam let go from Dean's arms and fell down on the floor. Dean grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him up on a stressless chair and took one of his legs up in the air resting it on his shoulder. He put lube on his joystick and forced himself inside Sam.

"Like the punishment, bitch?"

"Felt better, ouch.." Sam said.

"Good"

Dean fucked Sam like that for about half an hour before coming inside Sam's tight ass.

Dean bended over Sam and bit his nose gently before licking his very dry lips, making them wet with his own spit... Sam bit back, he bit Dean's lip, bruising hard.

"Damn, you're wild!" Dean said.

"I`m your wildest imagination..."

"You look pretty real to me" Dean said.

Sam started laughing in Dean's ear... The laughter got louder and louder and louder.

The next morning Dean woke up with a wet patch in his boxers..

''Oh fuck, not that dream again…''


End file.
